User blog:TheNerdyAssassin/A Dead End?
BattleMoor's story continued to grow with the third installment. This time the Nerdy Assassin didn't wait until the Challenge Video was released, but instead gave BattleMat players the next chapter when the next Intention card, Leverage, was introduced. In this chapter we learn the name of one of the soldiers who is part of the band that escaped along with you as well as meet a mysterious young woman who saves the day. The Story: A Dead End? Minutes seem like hours as you plunge further down into the darkness. Eventually, the blood stops streaming from your cheek although the stinging remains constant. Your torches have long since died out, but your eyes have adjusted somewhat. You almost stumble as the ground shifts beneath your feet. The slope has changed. You are going upward. There's a thud as you run into something solid. A dead end? No. It is what appears to be a door. You run your hands along the cold wood and guess it must have been made by dwarven smiths. Then you realize something strange. There is no handle or door knob on this side of the door, but you can feel the hinges. The door opens inward, but how will you get it open? You call your largest soldier, Manesh, to come forward. He lifts his mighty sword and attempts to smash the door down. After some time, you wave him off and go to inspect the damage. Nothing. Not a scratch. You now know for certain it is a dwarven door. As you rack your brain for what to try next, a young woman comes forward. Even in the dim light, her red hair glistens. "May I try something?" she asks. Her voice is soft, but sure. Before you realize it, you've stepped aside. She takes her spear and slides it into a tiny space between the wood and the rock. "Okay, Manesh, tap the end please." Manesh complies and taps the spear with his sword lodging it firmly in place. She grabs the spear with two hands, plants her feet and using her whole body pushes on the shaft of the spear. You watch as it bends almost to the point of breaking, but then you hear a creaking sound and light begins to flood the tunnel burning your eyes. The door is open! As your band rushes through the open door, you walk slowly to the young woman. Sweat shines on her brow from the exertion. She looks at you steady and calm. "Leverage," she says. "Dwarves never think to use it. They'd rather smash." The Workout: You don't have to be the biggest or strongest person to know how to use your body effectively. Knowing the right tools and how to apply the strength you do have for the maximum outcome is often more important and beneficial than brute strength. 'Keep this in mind this week as we dive into core and large muscle groups. Having a strong core will allow you to utilize the larger muscles in your body more effectively. Once you've developed these core muscles, the combination can be incredibly powerful. ' Category:Blog posts